We Once Had Everything
by katzchocolate
Summary: All of us, all of the human race, we all once had everything but now, now what do we have? Five years after the outbreak a group of people have learnt so survive with what has happened and with each other however, when one of your group mates is the cause for everything bad that has happened to you well... Ok I'm not the best summary maker so if it's misleading wel... your fault..
1. Chapter 1

We Once Had Everything.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters associated with Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to its rightful owner Himaruya Hidekaz. Heck! Even the idea of zombies and zombie survivals aren't mine and I'm sure there are plenty of other stories out there about zombies but I hope mine wouldn't seem too much like other zombie survivals to you guys!

Anyways! Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Prologue:

I remember all of us being there, in that meeting. It seemed like it was only yesterday when all hell broke loose. We were all excited for the new "big" thing that Alfred was going to show us. Well, some of us, including me, were less excited about this. Knowing Alfred, he would mess things up sooner or later.

He had presented us with a formula that he had invented with Kiku that was supposed to put you in a zombie like state. It was a supposed "drug" that would change the future of zombie simulations. Only Alfred who was an avid zombie fanatic, would try something as stupid as this and I couldn't believe that Kiku was all too gung-ho about joining him in this stupid quest. However, they were able to do it and that was what mattered the most.

During that meeting, Alfred did all the talking, Kiku just sat there in the background, and it makes me wonder now if he had intended this to happen. Alfred had bragged and boasted about this formula and claimed that it was safe. If I had glanced at Kiku's face back then, I would have known that what Alfred was saying would be all too far from the truth.

I wondered back then about the potency of the drug and as we found out later, it was all too effective. What we didn't know back then was that whatever they had put in that drug would kill the person as soon as it was consumed. However, it didn't kill the brain and it would still continue working, moving the lifeless, rotting corpse. What we still haven't found out though, was one, obviously a cure and two, why the person would resort to cannibalism when they turned.

Long story short, Alfred had "picked" (more like forcibly chosen to join him onstage) a volunteer from the crowd to test out his new formula. In the end, well… the results turned out favourable to him at the time. He had successfully "created" a monster, a living (well… a more appropriate word would be dead), breathing monster. I was amazed that he was able to do it, every other time he had tried, he had failed so it was no wonder this came as a surprise to me. It was a feat that Alfred wouldn't have been able to do. Everything seemed to go way too smoothly and I had a feeling that things were about to get bumpy and I was right.

Alfred had let the monster roam around as he spoke to the crowd and when he was confronted about the safety of those gathered, he brushed the question off saying that it was completely safe and that he wouldn't be hurting anyone. I remember my eyes never left the monster (quite in fact, I wouldn't exactly describe it as a monster…yet. It was still human, the form at least but I knew inside that person was long gone) I followed it as it prowled the isles in between the seats, bumping into a few people causing screams and shouts of alarm to go up. The "thing" at first seemed to completely ignore the people surrounding it however, the situation soon changed. "It" had stopped in front of a woman, she was nothing really special, her height was average, her stature was average and even her looks were average but, I could never forget the look of fear and pain when that "thing" decided to take a bite out of that woman's shoulder.

The people around her screamed in horror as blood oozed out of the wound and the mouth of her attacker. I couldn't see very well but I was pretty sure that I saw the white of her bones sticking out of the mangled mess of muscle and blood where a part of her shoulder ought to be. The surrounding area started to rise in panic, everyone within a few meters of the thing stood up and ran as far away as they could while the rest of us were still trying to comprehend what had happened. The guards started firing at the thing but it wouldn't go down, back then we didn't know that it was the head you had to aim for. If you didn't shut down the brain, you wouldn't shut down the monster.

Alfred seeing this happen did the most stupidest thing in the world. He took the side of the attacker. I very distinctively remember him jump from the stage and literally ran in front of the monster to protect it saying that he wouldn't allow his "creation" to be killed. He screamed to the face of the guard that he had worked too hard for this to go down. I guess I understood what he felt like, it was like me in the kitchen when I actually make something good everyone just throws it in the bin, it's preposterous! However, this was very unlike my cooking, my food only gave people "slight" stomach aches while his, killed and infected others.

While Alfred was arguing with guards the monster behind him had started moving on to its next victim and by now everyone was in deep disarray. I couldn't keep my eyes away from the woman it had killed and even more when I watched the same woman rise. It shouldn't have been possible, no one had treated that wound in at least five minutes and with that much blood spewing out, no way she should have been alive. Now we had two monsters running loose while the only two people with guns at that moment, the two only guards at that meeting hall was in a deep argument with Alfred. That's when everything started to turn into a bloody nightmare and an emphasis on bloody. Literally, chunks of human flesh were being torn apart, blood flowed everywhere. By the time Alfred had the sense to finish his argument, it was too late. There were already too many of them. The chance we had to overpower them, to gain control was gone.

Now here we are surviving with a bunch of people we had met on the way or was in the convention. We had holed up in the same hall where everything started, not the best place you say for a safe house well… I guess you can say we were lucky. The monsters, those inhuman things, had followed the screaming, panicked crowd out of the hall and into the streets of the city. The few people who were too shocked to move, hid, or was smart enough not to follow the chaos stayed. It has been five years since all of that happened and I couldn't say that anything turned out for the better.

All of us, in the group and in the human race; we all once had everything, homes, families, friends, jobs, an amazing lifestyle but now, now… what do we have?

* * *

So... that was the prologue. How do you guys like it?If you hadn't guessed this was in the POV of Arthur. I hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapter as I am looking forward to writing it!

Enjoy! :3


	2. Chapter 2

We Once Had Everything:

**Hey guys! So, here's another chapter! Sorry if it's kind of late but it has kind of become a bad habit for me to not write as much anymore and I'm trying my best to break it. Also, please excuse if my story telling skills have gone a bit rusty because of this and hopefully it doesn't affect how the chapter would turn out. **

**Important thing to mention is that this story will rather be… out of order. I have found out in my previous story that I had started that I am not good at continuing a story with the same character's point of view and I start to get tired of it soooo…. This is how it's going to work. To avoid me getting tired of writing with the same character I have decided that with each new chapter, I will try to incorporate a different character's point of view so both you and I would hopefully, not get bored. Also because of the different POVs, the story will not exactly be in a specific order. So one POV might be from just after the outbreak and another might be 2 years after and so on so forth. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and all rights are owned by their respective owners.**

**With that said, Own with the show!**

We all lost something special to us when the pandemic broke loose and well I couldn't help but feel kind of jealous whenever our group encountered people who had family and friends with them. Personally I, never really had anything to loose. My parents were long gone before this incident and I was an only child, I also never had any pets. I guess the most that I did loose was my tea and books and it did hurt a little bit when one of our group members… passed on. However, those feelings of longing soon disappeared and I guess I was just a shell. All emotion and feeling just seemed to never occur to me anymore, well so I thought. Our group over the few months have grown and shrank, the few of us that hadn't befallen the fate of the others, I had no doubt were the strongest but even among the strong there are those who's will to live is weaker.

Elizabeta's POV

The first few moments of the breakout was a living hell, my body told me to run but I just stood there gaping, even when Roderich had told me to hide. I was just in shock. Everything around me moved in slow motion and I watched emotionlessly as innocent bystanders, families with children, all die, slaughtered by a crimson fog. That memory haunts me up to this day and I guess I was just happy. Happy that I wasn't killed, that the man I loved wasn't killed. I felt selfish about living while those millions of people died. It wasn't right.

I glanced at Roderich who was sitting on a box in front of me. His purple eyes were looking at me through his square glasses and his eyebrows were arched upwards in a worried expression. I must have been a making a face as to have caught his attention so I gave him a slight smile to show him that I was ok. Roderich however, knew me far too well. He stood up from his box and pried a hand free from the chain across my chest that was my arms.

"What is worrying you Elizabeta?"

I shook my head and flashed him another smile, "I'm fine don't worry about me."

Roderich squeezed my hand, his worried expression deepened, "You are definitely not fine! Whatever is bothering you, you should tell me. It is better for you to speak your feelings than keeping it all bottled up inside."

I knew what he said was true but I just couldn't confide in him what I felt. I didn't want to impose on him the dark cloud that was hovering above me. In other words, I just didn't want him to feel sad, or worried for that matter. That's why I always tried my best to hide what I truly felt I guess, in the end, all secrets are found out eventually right? I felt Roderich give my hand another squeeze and I looked up at him. His face had discarded all the worry and a serious, almost angry face took its place.

"I swear if I had my piano, I would have played the loveliest melody to ease all of those things that worried you!"

I smiled and this time it was a genuine smile. It was one of the sweetest things he had ever said to me in the past few months and to be honest, I wasn't in the least bit annoyed. Roderich loves his music and he has been barraging us with non-stop complaints about how we should have gotten a radio or how we should have a musical instrument or something. I didn't mind though if the music related compliment was headed towards me. I opened my mouth to tell him that it was the sweetest thing ever when a particular annoying person just happens to ruin the mood.

"Shut up with your stupid music crap already!"

I gave a frustrated sigh and turned around to face the all too familiar, all too annoying, red-eyed, albino. He stood with his hands planted on his hips and an annoyed smirk was splayed out across his face.

"It's just so un-AWESOME!" he threw his hands in the air as if to emphasize the word 'awesome'. I took a deep breath, held it and released. If Roderich wasn't there I would have pummelled him to death already but since I didn't want to look bad, I refrained from doing so.

"What is it that you want Gilbert?" I had said with the sweetest voice I could muster.

"I want you to shut your boyfriend's mouth over there," he pointed at Roderich. "I wouldn't mind his voice so much if he actually did something useful but he doesn't. He just sits there and moans all day!"

That was the last straw! I didn't care if I looked bad in front of Roderich, I was going to beat the red out of his eyes! I was just about to utterly destroy his face when I felt Roderich pull me back. I had forgotten that our hands were still connected. I looked back at him, a questioning look on my face, "What did you do that for?"

He looked back at me with a sad smile on his face, "He's right you know. I am useless."

There it was, the face that crushed my soul, the face that I never wanted to see him make. I sighed, I wanted with all my heart to kill Gilbert at that moment but I figured it would be best if I consoled Roderich first. I placed my hand on his cheek and started to caress it slowly, "Don't you ever, EVER say that you are useless. Quite in fact you are more useful than that stupid, good for nothing, lazy, inconsiderate, ass and not to mention NOT AWESOME!"

I turned around to catch his reaction at that last retort and I smirked as I saw him flinch. I knew how vain and self-centred he was and that last retort would hit him hard. I watched his face turn into a panicked, angry mess and he shouted, "That's not true! I am Awesome!"

"Nu uh!" I jeered. "Uh huh!" he insisted and we bickered like children until Ludwig walked in, gun in hand.

"That's it!" he screamed in his strong German accent. "I've had enough with your bickering! Gilbert if you have nothing to do you might as well do something useful! Go scout the perimeter and check if it's safe! Also, bring back any supplies you may find!"

I started to giggle as Gilbert face turned into a face of disbelief. It always made me laugh at how Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother, had more authority than Gilbert himself. The two brothers were just so different that if you didn't know them, you wouldn't think that they were related at all. My musing however was cut as Ludwig commanded Roderich and me to accompany his brother.

"What! Why do we have to go!" I argued.

Ludwig adjusted the gun in his hands and gave me a hard look, "You were making just as much of a ruckus as my brother." I started to detest but he just shouted for us to go and we ended up being stuck with the annoying red-eyed albino.

The trip was filled with much bickering between Gilbert and I, mostly complaining and blaming on my part. When we got fed up with each other we decided to take a break though, it was probably not the best idea in the world considering we were in monster infested territory. I sat down on the ground my back facing towards the white haired German while he did the same and that left Roderich sighing and sitting down in between the both of us. We sat in complete silence for a few moments before I heard someone shift. I looked behind me to see who it could be and found Gilbert standing. I figured that it was probably time to get going after all it was a dangerous place to throw a tantrum and act childish but before I had the chance to get up, Gilbert had already started to walk away.

"Hey Gil!" I shouted after him but he just continued on walking as if he didn't hear me. I scrambled up to my feet, Roderich did the same and we ended up silently following Gilbert. I felt like a stalker as I glared into his back. Where on earth was he going? We already wandered far enough from camp and I didn't think it would be safe to go out any further. However, that stubborn jerk in front of us wouldn't listen and turn back. He wouldn't even respond to my jests, which I found rather odd. It was like he was in a trance. We walked on for what seemed like ages and Gilbert didn't look like he was going to give up the charade so I decided to try and stop it. I reached out to grab his hand and as soon as I was about to make contact, his hand jerked away as he began to run.

* * *

**Alright guys! I hope you all enjoyed the story being told in Elizabeta's perspective. Also, I had to cut the the story in half as so you guys wouldn't have to scroll down so far to read the entire thing so there would be a part two. Also I did warn you guys in the summary that it was misleading but I will try and get a story with Alfred's and Kiku's point of views up quickly so the story would seem less misleading. Anyways hope you guys stick around for part 2!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! So here's the second part of Lizie's point of view and I hope you guys like it! I'm sorry if this one took long to put up again and like I said it's kind of become a bad habit for me not to write so yeah! Also, sorry if my writing style changes every time all throughout the story, this is simply because I write throughout a multitude of days and sometimes I don't pick up my laptop to type for weeks and by then I would have lost where I was planning for the story to head so umm yeah… Sorry.**

**Nevertheless, I hope all you folks enjoy!**

* * *

Elizabeta's POV

I cursed under my breath as my hand slipped through the empty air where the German albino's arm used to be and I cursed even more when I saw him run. My first instinct was to run after him leaving behind my Austrian lover. I didn't worry about Roderich much because I knew he would be reasonable and find his way back safely to camp if he lost us however, the thick headed man in front of me I knew, would keep on running and end up losing his way. So I followed him. I would have been able to overtake him and stop him in his tracks if there weren't so many things barring me from doing so and we ran for what seemed like forever.

I had started to tire from all the running and I knew Gilbert would have enough energy to keep him running for another ten kilometres while I, only had enough energy left to make it up to three kilometres maybe even five if I was that persistent. My mind had started to go fuzzy and I slowed down, being tired in monster-infested territory was never a good thing. I glanced behind me to see if Roderich was dumb enough to follow us but he was nowhere within sight so I presumed that he had turned back. I looked back to where Gilbert once was and realized he had disappeared. I cursed yet again. I shouldn't have slowed down and allowed him to slip through my sight.

I ran a few meters to find the way in front of me had been blocked by a collapsed ceiling. It always surprised me at how fast the buildings in the historic district broke down, it had only been a few months since the outbreak and the structures were already creaking from being left unattended. I quickly scanned the area to see if there was another route that Gilbert could have taken. Sure enough, tucked into a tiny corner stood a doorway, it was half-blocked by debris and other material that had fallen from the roof. Luckily, I wasn't at all that big well, I would have liked to think that I wasn't big (certainly not fat) and I was able to squeeze myself through the gap. The view that I saw next shocked me.

I saw Gilbert bathed in the afternoon sun filtering through a window whose glass had long ago shattered. His white hair was died a soft yellow and skin glowed gold, the sun reflecting from his eyes made them sparkle and the expression on his face made you gasp. His face betrayed everything to me at that moment; it was as if he was an open door letting out all of his emotions. His face showed so much gentleness, warmth and love that I thought he wasn't capable of. He was kneeling with hand extended towards a small yellow bird and all at once, everything clicked. Gilbert had once owned a small yellow bird similar to the one that I was looking at right that moment. He had cared for that bird ever since it was a chick and he was never seen without it. If there was anything in the world that he loved more than himself and teasing me, it was that bird. I saw him lift his hand towards the bird, whispering something inaudible to me, his eyes full of hope. However, the birds just chirped and flew through the shattered window. I saw the hopelessness in Gilbert's face and for once I felt sorry for the guy, I never knew he felt that way. He must have really missed that bird. I figured that he blindly followed it here thinking it was the same one.

I sighed and he looked up at me. For a second our eyes connected and he turned away, glowing red with embarrassment. I was going to say something like; _I'm so sorry _or tease him about it when I heard a small gasp behind me. I jerked, turning around instinctively reaching for my pistol only to find Roderich behind me. I gave a frustrated sigh and said, "Are you stupid or something? Why did you follow me!"

He just sighed and blinked looking past me. I gave another frustrated sigh and was about to scream at him if he heard me when I heard him whisper, "This place is beautiful."

I was confused by what he said for a moment and turned around. I was too busy staring at Gilbert to notice the giant auditorium in the background. What Roderich said was true, even in its ruined state there was no denying that this place was beautiful. There were a few holes in the ceiling and the walls, not to mention some boards in the stage had come off. However, the stone and marble pillars that surrounded the place, though flecked with dirt and dust still stood proud and as gorgeous as when it was first built. Red, tattered curtains framed the stage and a grand piano, ivory in colour stood in the middle. I felt Roderich brush past me as he started making his way down to the stage and I saw Gilbert get up and do the same.

I watched the both of them wind themselves down the aisles of the theatre and towards the piano. I always knew that Roderich missed playing the piano and was slightly happy that he would be able to play it again. However, we were in currently an uncharted area and those things were bound to be lurking around somewhere. Moreover, we weren't safe if those monsters did appear, there were two wide gaping holes on each side of the building. If they notice us, we would be surrounded in less than a minute-those things move fast you know. I took my time in getting down to them just in case an attack did come. I wanted to watch my eyes on those two gaps in the wall for any sign of movement as much as possible without, losing sight of the two idiots in front of me.

Roderich ran his hand on the surface of the piano, brushing off the dust that accumulated over the past few months. When he reached the keys, he hesitated, unsure if he really wanted to play or not. Gilbert though, would have none of it and laughed his distinct, annoying laugh and said "You've been moaning on and on about playing your piano and now you're gonna hesitate! Just play the damn thing already and get this over with!"

Roderich shot the albino an annoyed look and said "I'm merely savouring the moment. Now if you really want me to start playing then please be quiet and let me play!" Gilbert scoffed as the Austrian started playing. I remember the melody of that song was soft and gentle, lulling you softly into a gentle slumber, a state of false protection. I was always entranced by Roderich's melodies and maybe if I wasn't so then maybe, maybe I would have been able to see the danger that was slowly looming towards us.

It happened fast. The first wave, attracted by Roderich's sweet melody burst through gaps in the wall and started barrelling towards him. Gilbert was the first to react and started shooting however, it took me a while to snap out of the daze and soon enough I started firing my weapon as well. The second wave came soon after the first and it didn't take long till we ran out of bullets. I cursed and ran down from my perch to where the two men were, avoiding the thickening mob of intruders as best as I could. Nevertheless, I got a few scratches on my way there.

As soon as I got to where they were standing Gilbert had grabbed my hand and dragged me under the stage through a trapdoor leading to where the props were stored. It took me a while to get back to my senses but when I did, I realized that it was just only Gilbert and I. A soft gentle melody filled my ears amidst the sound of the intruders and I looked up through the floorboards. He was still at the piano.

"YOU IDIOT!" I screamed at Gilbert's face as I tried to find the hatch where I fell through.

"I tried!" Gilbert explained. "But you know him! Once he starts playing he won't stop until he feels like it! He got his wish!"

I found the hatch and started to try to open it not caring about anything that Gilbert was trying to tell me. Once I got it open, I climbed up and ran towards my lover, Gilbert in chase. The monsters were trying to climb the stage and I knew I only had a few minutes to get him out of there, which I knew wouldn't be easy.

"Roderich!" I called out. "Stop playing! Come on, I know you wished to play the piano but your life is much more important!" I reached the piano playing man and started to yank him away from his precious piano. "Please! I don't want to lose you!" Tears were rolling down my face as I pulled on him harder but the rolling melody continued. Gilbert had reached us and started to pull me away as the first few managed to get on the stage. I started to scream at Gilbert, fighting him to leave me be as I tried to get Roderich to come however, he was just as persistent to bring me with him.

"Elizabeta," Roderich's soft voice reached my ears and I looked at him. His eyes had closed and his body was swaying to the music. "Did you know I made this song for you?" Why is he talking about something like this? Why wouldn't he stop playing? "I was supposed to play it for our wedding day, it's called 'Hungary's lullaby'." Our wedding, didn't he want to get married when this was over? Why was it as if he was saying good bye? "I'm glad I could play it for you." No. No.

"NO!" I screamed, as Gilbert was finally able to wrench me free. I struggled and reached for him but Gilbert's strong grasp held me tight as we plunged back into the safety of the prop room. The last memory I had of Roderich was his smiling face and three words, "I love you."

I was a wretched, wreck as Gilbert coaxed me into getting to move and I was a wretched wreck when we finally made it back to camp. No one asked what happened and no one consoled me about my loss but everyone grieved and everyone was equally devastated. Some people say that when people die, their soul goes to heaven and that they will always continue to watch over the people whom they left behind. I would never know if he really did go back to God's domain or if he became one of those who still walk without gaining the rest, they deserve. One thing is for sure, he will live on in my lullaby.

~Elizabeta's POV fin~

* * *

**So yeah! That took quite a bit of time to finish! I'm just glad that I did. Neways, I hoped you guys liked it and it was worth the wait. Also, I'm really sorry for the death and I hope that the ending wasn't too cheesy. I also hope that you got the ending about the lullaby bit and whatnot… Whatever… Anyways yeah I'll try to upload someone new and if you guys want I guess… You guys can suggest who you want to see next or whatever… Neways… rambling… Hope you guys enjoyed and can't wait to write another one!**


End file.
